


The Wind in his Sails

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: What if Esteban hadn't been rescued at sea, and was raised by his father instead? A little insight into what could have been.





	The Wind in his Sails

**Author's Note:**

> Can take place after [Walking on Moonlit Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013052), but not in the same continuity as [His Winged Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518391).

_It is said that a long time ago, a man came on a boat from the Great Eastern Ocean, carrying a newborn baby in his arms._  
_At the time, disease was plaguing our town, affecting even our strongest warriors. But the man was a skilled one, and with a great knowledge of science, he made a remedy that cured our people. He was met with many thanks and praise; but he was on a mission, and couldn't stay long. When his child was old enough, the two of them hit the road, and were never seen again._  
_He never disclosed what his mission was about. But very often, he was heard telling his child about a tale, a story that spoke of seven Cities of Gold scattered through the world by an ancient people._

~~~~~

The road ahead was slithering between rocks and patches of grass, like an ochre-colored snake that led the way to the coast. Warily, Athanaos made his way down the slight slope, careful not to slip on the tiny rocks. It wasn't a lot, luckily, but still somewhat worrying.

“Be careful of where you step.”, he warned. “It's easy to slip down that gravel...”

He glanced around him, but saw no trace of his little companion.

“Wayra! Come on, don't stay behind. Night's gonna fall soon.”

Somewhere behind him, the tapping of young feet came to him, catching back up to him in no time.

“Papa, papa, look at what I found!”

The seven-year old boy excitedly showed him a handful of plants, likely picked from some bush.

“They smell so weird! What are they?”

Athanaos smiled, examining what herbs he's brought this time.

“I'm not sure. These look like they're some form of wild onion.”

“Ew, gross!”

He couldn't help chuckling at that adorable frown. Where Wayra was carrying these plants like a precious treasure a second ago, they now seemed to repulse him to the highest point.

“Don't make such a face, sunshine. They're good for your health. Keep them anyway, perhaps we can trade them for something good when we get to town.”

The child nodded, and put the plants in a pouch at his belt, which was already filled with all sorts of herbs, leaves and seeds. Then he took his father's hand, and the two of them walked down the path.

Wayra was an energetic little child, with hair like rosewood and eyes like morning sunlight. From the top of his seven years of age, he was very much intent on becoming a skilled alchemist like his father; he already knew the science of plants, the names of stars and some tidbits of other disciplines he'd keep asking Athanaos about, at every occasion he could find. He was a curious, determined kid, and would never take failure for a result. The only drawback was his incredible, seemingly endless energy, making him very jittery and always in need of some distraction or task to keep himself busy. A little sunlight battery, as Athanaos liked to say.

“Will we get to Ormuz soon?”, Wayra asked after a time. “I'm hungry.”

“We will, we will. We'll get to eat and rest, and if we're lucky we can catch a boat to our next destination.”

“Where is it? Is it a City of Gold?”

Athanaos couldn't help a laugh.

“We can't just get to a City so easily, sunshine! They won't let us.”

“But I have a medallion of the sun.”

And he pulled the golden necklace from under his tunic, showing him innocently as if that would grant him automatic access.

“Yes, you have.”, his father nodded. “But remember, there is another child somewhere in the world with a medallion, and the Cities need the both of you to let you enter.”

“Oh.”

He looked at his pendant, thoughtful. Then, his traits lit up with determination.

“Then we'll find her! We'll find her and we'll become best friends and we'll find the Cities of Gold!!”

Athanaos smiled, admiring such a resolve. Oh, how it reminded him of someone he once knew…

“Yes.”, he agreed. “And together, you'll become the chosen ones.”

Wayra smiled wide, and grabbed his father's hand again.

“Then what are we waiting for? Come on, papa, let's go! Let's get to Ormuz and get on a boat!!”

And led by such a determined and eager heart, Athanaos could only follow.

**Author's Note:**

> For once this one will stay a one-shot.  
> Have a little bit of [art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/522386138741342218/553175112094973952/estebanwayra.png) on what he could look like in this setting.


End file.
